<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In This Life and the Next and the Next One After by icantreadsuddenly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447328">In This Life and the Next and the Next One After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantreadsuddenly/pseuds/icantreadsuddenly'>icantreadsuddenly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Mild S&amp;M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantreadsuddenly/pseuds/icantreadsuddenly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re beautiful. You’re making me extremely hungry.</p><p>In which Persephone and Hades spend their first night together after her return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In This Life and the Next and the Next One After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was her first night back in the underworld.</p><p class="p1">Persephone was seated in their bedroom, seated on the edge of their bed. She had removed the ribbons from her soft blonde hair and gently brushed it out.</p><p class="p1">She looked around the room. It was different than she remembered in a way she couldn’t describe, less terrifying than when she first arrived, more comfortable than when she left for the last time.</p><p class="p1">She could feel Hades nearby - she could feel his body heat despite his quiet approach -surprisingly quiet for someone of his size. She could hear him meticulously remove his elaborate trappings - his gauntlets, his rings, his crown, his belt, which he places carefully. Persephone turned to face him, watching. She would be the only one with the privilege to see him like this.</p><p class="p1">Her beautiful beast of a man.</p><p class="p1">“I thought of you constantly, of everything that we experienced with one another when you were here. And I…cannot begin to explain…” He tried to find his words, carefully, growing increasingly irritated with himself.</p><p class="p1">“What do you want, Hades?” She asked it gently but firmly. The sound of his name in her mouth was intoxicating. He turned, quiet, to look at her.</p><p class="p1">“You can answer. Tell me.” He approached her, chin at his chest, and stood in front of her.</p><p class="p1">“I want to belong to you - again.” Persephone smiled up at him.</p><p class="p1">“Undress.” He did, removing his tunic, and standing before her, completely exposed, shoulders tense.</p><p class="p1">"Come here." She said, quietly, and he did, standing in front of her. His cock hung, heavy and half-hard, between his legs. She reached out and touched him, his cock thick and heavy in her slender hands. She didn’t give him enough pressure, enough speed to assuage his arousal, but the contact is comforting nonetheless.</p><p class="p1">"Get on your knees for me, darling. Put something under them, if you like." He followed her instruction without question, thankful for her consideration, one he wouldn't have even thought of - and placed a pillow under his knees before sitting in front of her. </p><p class="p1">"I know you work so hard, that your thoughts are so occupied. Think only of me, right now. And relax for me, Hades." Persephone rubbed at his shoulders, his neck until the muscles loosened under her firm touch. Persephone was stronger than she once was - she knew how to handle him now.</p><p class="p1">"May I touch you?" His low, rumbling voice made her cheeks flush.</p><p class="p1">"You may." </p><p class="p1">Hades pushed her robes up her thighs and kissed her knees, ran his hands up her legs, feeling the downy blonde hair on her legs. She smelled like the outdoors, like the sun and grass and dirt.  She tugged absentmindedly at his dark, thick hair, resting her calves on his broad shoulders as he pushed her robes further, up to her waist.</p><p class="p1">“Your fingers are delightful, dear, and I'd love them inside me right now." He could feel his cock jump at her compliment, settled himself, and inserted his two middle fingers inside her, her tight heat unimaginable. He groaned, inadvertently, surprised by his own arousal, and she stroked gently at his forehead.</p><p class="p1">"I missed this too, darling."</p><p class="p1">“May I use my mouth?” Hades asked, and she smiled softly, chuckling at his request.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you may use your mouth.” He nodded, and without hesitation, leaned forward, down, and buried his nose in her pubic hair, delighted to find her wet and warm. Her smell, her taste, it was all so familiar but so dearly missed.</p><p class="p1">His coarse facial hair tickled and scratched the soft skin of her inner thighs as he lapped and kissed at her folds, her clit, his tongue against her, inside her as his fingers - two, then three, then four, moved slowly and methodically, in and out, stretching her almost painfully. She was transfixed by his focus, his dedication, looked down at him lovingly.</p><p class="p1">“You’re beautiful like this, beneath me.” He was hard, cock leaking, aching with nothing to grind against. She could easily come this way - his fingers were huge in their own right, and were more than enough to make her come on their own, but she wanted a different type of release for them both.</p><p class="p1">“Lie down.” He did so, rising from his aching knees.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, my Queen." He felt dizzy, blood rushing as he stood and lay on his back. She undressed, tossing her robes onto the bed beside them.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so hard already. You want me to give you release, don’t you?” Persephone asked. Hades nodded in the affirmative, and she gently stroked his face as she moved to sit astride him, gently rubbing at her pulsing clit. He couldn't look away from her, the lines of her face, her soft breasts, wanted to touch her, all of her to touch himself, but he knew their rules, placed his hands palm down on the bedspread.</p><p class="p1">"The years have been kind to you, Hades." She was so close to his cock he swore he could feel her heat.</p><p class="p1">"I doubt that."</p><p class="p1">"You don't trust me, then?" Persephone ground up against him, slowly, deliberately, peaceful smile on her face as if she had no clue what torture it was for him to be so close to her. She was wet and warm up against him, and his cock twitched underneath her as she moved up and down his length. "You think my judgment is flawed?"</p><p class="p1">"No..." He couldn't think, couldn't manufacture something witty to say, his mind a fog of arousal and longing and love for her.</p><p class="p1">"Take my compliment then, Hades, and show me your gratitude."</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry, I - thank you my Queen." </p><p class="p1">"Now - what do you want, Hades? I want you to ask me nicely." She continued to grind down onto him, reaching down to part her lips and almost - just <em>almost</em>, let him enter her.</p><p class="p1">“Persephone, please. Please.”</p><p class="p1">“Ask me. Beg me.”</p><p class="p1">“Please let me fuck you.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm…” She hummed. She leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips before sitting up straight again.</p><p class="p1">“If the shades could see you right now, what would they think?” Hades groaned, too stimulated to respond. “Fearsome, monstrous Hades, king of the underworld, king of riches, my loyal subject, my whore - beg me for it, just one more time, and I'll give you what we both want."</p><p class="p1">“My queen, Persephone, please." She held his cock, gently guiding him into her, nestling down until he bottomed out, her thighs on either side of him. They both sighed. Persephone was always surprised at the sensation, how full she felt with him inside her, how much of a strange, beautiful sensation it was. She rocked her hips, and Hades had to clench his hands on his sheets to keep himself from touching her, abdomen clenching up as he fucked up into her.</p><p class="p1">“I can feel you here, darling.” She took his hand in her own and, moved it to her abdomen, voice shaky with her own arousal - he could feel his own cock through her soft belly. It made him growl - eyes screwed shut, as he tried to stave off his own orgasm.</p><p class="p1">She bent over pressed herself against his chest, kissed his nose, his cheeks, tasted herself on his lips as she pushed herself up and down his length. She reached her hand down between them to palm at her clit and she could feel herself on the edge of coming.</p><p class="p1">“I can tell how badly you want to touch me, love. You may.” She whispered into his hair. Instantly his massive arms were wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. With leverage, he was able to piston into her. </p><p class="p1">"I'm going to - gods, Hades, please." And he obliged, fucking her as quickly as his muscles could manage, pressed tightly against his chest. He fucked her through her own orgasm, as her body relaxed against him.</p><p class="p1">"Come, Hades, fill me." He groaned, and with her permission he came inside her with a loud groan. He loosened his hold on her shoulders, stroked her back with his fingertips. The two lay that way until his cock softened, slipping from inside her. She was sore, aching from his girth, how hard he had fucked her,</p><p class="p1">“Clean me up.” Persephone said. Hades nodded, lightheaded, as she shimmied up the bed on her knees to hover above him, gripping her thighs tightly as she lowered herself onto his face. He lapped his own cum out of her as she moaned, overstimulated, above him, gripping his hair with one hand as he drank from her, grateful, hungry, <em>starving </em>for her<em>.</em></p><p class="p1">“Ah, Hades-“ And she came again that way, with him beneath her legs shaking, grip on his hair tightening.</p><p class="p1">They lay facing one another, hair disheveled, breathless, running their hands over one another, savoring the contact. She couldn't feel the tears on her cheek until Hades' calloused thumb wiped them away. </p><p class="p1">"The years have been kind to you, too." He thought as he ran his fingers gently up the silvery stretch marks along her thighs, the soft wrinkles under her eyes.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you, darling. And Hades?" She took his huge hand in her own and kissed his knuckles, his palm.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, my Queen?" She looked at him with the bright green eyes he had known so well and missed so badly - that sent a shiver down his spine with their piercing attention.</p><p class="p1">“You will always belong to me. For eternity, you belong to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok yes the title is also a phantom thread quote leave me be</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>